<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough Rope by emmaliza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660828">Enough Rope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza'>emmaliza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blake's 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Breathplay, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Power Dynamics, ropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake must have an awful lot of faith in him to give himself over like this. The thought is arousing. The thought is terrifying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerr Avon/Roj Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough Rope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the kinkmeme prompt: "Sex where Blake puts himself physically at Avon's mercy. Really at his mercy. The kind of thing where someone could get seriously hurt. Avon loves and hates the trust, and he's both aroused and terrified by what he could so easily do to Blake, who brings out his worst crazy. Use your imagination and go whatever way you'd like with this, but I'd especially love to see Avon desperately trying to keep control of himself, with his hands shaking, and/or him trying to keep them from shaking as he does whatever it is you have him doing to Blake."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rope is rough in his hand. Avon runs his fingers over it, thoughtfully, relishing the gentle abrasion and without conscious effort timing his movements to Blake's heavy breathing. Blake waits on his knees on the floor, wearing nothing but a loose white shirt, a parody of virginal innocence, and the rope curled around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avon let him tie the rope, for once taking Blake's word that he knew what he was doing; at least, Avon knows he doesn't know the first thing about knot-tying, so he has to have faith Blake knows how to do it properly, to ensnare himself in a trap that Avon can tighten when wanted, and let loose when needed.</p>
<p>“Avon.” Blake's rich voice echoes off the polycarbonate walls, seeping through Avon's skin where minute scratches have just started to sting, dragging him back to reality. “Please.” It is Blake who asked for this, after all, Blake who desires it, Blake waiting to have the life choked out of him in a posture of abject submission – but remaining as strong and defiant as ever despite that.</p>
<p>Briskly Avon tugs at the rope, testing the boundaries of this experiment, what Blake will allow of him and what he can bring himself to inflict. Blake gasps shallowly at the knot tightening against his throat, and the sound goes straight to Avon's cock. He knows this means nothing, that this is no actual surrender on Blake's part, and so he disgusts himself with how much it appeals to him.</p>
<p>Blake shudders as the noose tightens around his neck, mouth dropping open as he tries to get more air into his lungs, but his body arches, head tipped back and eyes fluttering shut in bliss. It's hard to tell if he is fighting his strangulation or leaning into it. Avon lets go.</p>
<p>When he does he listens to Blake's ragged breathing, dark eyes hot and blown wide with need. “Avon.” He shuffles forward, awkwardly, on his knees. “<em>Please.</em>”</p>
<p>Avon wraps the rope around his knuckles, pulling Blake in tighter, making him choke against the force of it. His own arousal strains hard against the confines of his trousers. Blake moans softly, jaw jutting forth to embrace the the burn of the twine against his skin, his own erection standing tall and proud from the tails of that sheer white blouse. One strong hand he folds over the rope, cutting into his neck, and the other dives south, rubbing against Blake's heavy, thick cock.</p>
<p>Blake must have an awful lot of faith in him to give himself over like this. The thought is arousing. The thought is terrifying.</p>
<p>Avon releases once more, and Blake almost falls on his hands and knees, panting like a dog, face red with asphyxiation. While he's not looking, Avon quirks an eyebrow at him, and indulges himself in an affectionate smile. “You like this,” he says, finding his words for the first time since they began. “You've never been very good at displaying appreciation, Blake. Why don't you come show me just how much you're enjoying it?”</p>
<p>When Blake looks up at him there is that spark of brazen defiance in his eyes, but still he follows where his leash is pulled. After all, Avon isn't doing anything Blake didn't ask him to. He reaches for his zip, hoping Blake won't notice the faint shake of his hand – he'd never live it down otherwise. Awkwardly, he just about manages to pull his prick out, already embarrassingly hard for how he hasn't been touched at all, and he offers it toward Blake like a sacrifice.</p>
<p>Blake kisses his leaking slit with a low, eager moan, and Avon shivers as he bucks toward Blake's mouth. It's flattering, of course it is, but he knows how easy Blake finds it to manipulate.</p>
<p>He starts pulling the rope again as Blake takes him slowly into his mouth, and he can hear Blake choke on little more than an inch. He moans as Blake sucks at him with greed, coughing and spluttering as the knot digs against his adam's apple, inhaling desperately through his nose, but not giving up, lapping at Avon's precome as if that will give him the air he needs. It would be so easy to force him all the way down and...</p>
<p>Avon lets go once more to Blake's needy whine; he notices Blake's hand has returned to his own cock, wanking desperately as his mouth is filled in. With more room to move Blake takes him in further, bobbing his head until Avon is pushing against his gag reflex, and butterflies swirl through his gut as Blake chokes around his cock. He tugs roughly at the rope, just for a second, and fluid pearls from Blake's cock.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, if he's sure.</em>
</p>
<p>The rope grazes his knuckles as he wraps his hand in it tighter, making him hiss, until he's pulled Blake in so close he can press his thumb against that knot bruising his skin. The other he folds through Blake's hair, making sure he's got a firm grip on the tight curls, before he pushes Blake down, hard.</p>
<p>Blake splutters and gags at having Avon's cock forced into his throat, but he adjusts quickly. Other hand shaking Avon tightens the noose around his neck, feeling Blake's throat constrict around around him, watching him stroke himself faster and harder the less oxygen he has. It feels incredible. It feels like Blake <em>needs</em> him, sucking on him like that even as Avon strangles the life out of him; Blake needs him more than he needs anything, more than he needs air...</p>
<p>Avon throws his head back and comes with a moan, Blake choking at the rush of liquid suddenly filling his mouth. He lets go so Blake can swallow, but even when he pulls off Blake is hacking and wheezing, strings of spit and semen landing upon his chin.</p>
<p>Still, he takes that as no reason to stop wanking himself off, rubbing faster and harder until he spends whimpering, making a mess of his white shirt. Avon can only watch, biting his lip, until Blake is exhausted, and collapses against his thigh with a groan.</p>
<p>It's all very messy, and Avon flinches with embarrassment. “I'm sorry,” he says. “I should have warned you. I'm afraid I took myself by surprise.”</p>
<p>To his relief Blake hasn't passed out, as after a second's panting against Avon's thigh he pulls back up and shakes his head. “Don't be. That was...” he doesn't seem capable of finding the word to complete that sentence, and so hurriedly he wipes the come from his chin with the back of his hand. He slips his necklace of rope from around his neck, leaving a bright red mark in its wake – like a collar, but one that can't be removed, one that will take days to fade. Avon's cock twitches, hard.</p>
<p>Blake helps himself to Avon's thigh to get back up, pushing until he can sit on the bed. Avon is unsurprised to feel Blake's arms wrap around him, pulling him onto the mattress, Blake settling with his head on Avon's chest as if he's his own personal pillow. “Thank you,” he murmurs into Avon's hot skin. “I needed that.”</p>
<p>Avon ought to rebuke him, to make some catty remark and put him in his place, to tell Blake that he could stop fucking him tomorrow and be no worse off for it. But as he combs his fingers through Blake's dark curls, no words come. <em>I need it too,</em> he thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>